


Sherlock's Glowing

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Sherlock Meta Series [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gay Sherlock, M/M, Meta, Sexuality, Sherlock Theories, Stag Night, Subtext, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft scene during the stag night caught my eye. The lighting makes Sherlock look like he’s glowing, but could it also signify his sexuality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> **_FIRST PUBLISHED DECEMBER 1/14_**  
>  Original Meta Can be found at my blog here: [Sherlock's Glowing](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/104082809906/sherlocks-glowing)  
> Transcripts from [Ariane DeVere’s Sherlock Transcripts](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/tag/sherlock%20episode%20transcript)  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> I love the entirety of the stag night scene. JFC, this was just supposed to be a silly cute post and it turned into a full on angsty meta WTH is wrong with me?
> 
> * * *

> **SHERLOCK:** Over there.  
>  **JOHN** _(leaning closer)_ **:** What?  
>  **SHERLOCK:** Toilets. Any second now, you’re going to …  
>  **JOHN** _(putting a hand on his arm)_ **:** Hang on. Tell me after – I need the loo. _(He gets up.)_  
>  **SHERLOCK:** Mmm, on schedule.  
>  **JOHN** _(turning back)_ **:** Eh?  
>  **SHERLOCK:** Nothing – go!  
> 

**Why don’t we ever talk about John’s gentle touch on Sherlock’s arm here?** We talk endlessly about the knee grope _(which I love so very very much, btw)_ , but what about this little moment? I didn’t even realize until the other day that he does it. I know it’s nothing spectacular, and it’s not the knee grope, but UGH, I think it’s just so precious, like _“Hang on one moment, I’ll continue to listen to you talk, just need a break, one sec.”_

**_This is before the knee grope._** John’s usual guardedness has been gradually falling all night long. I love it. 

And look at my favourite pining idiot Sherlock. He’s just all, _“oh, okay, but come back okay?”_ AHHHHHHH. *dies* 

Then of course John comes back and tells him to shut up and locks up again. **JFC, you’re your own worst enemy, John.**

Makes me wonder if John had himself a little internal dialogue while he was in the washroom, like: 

_“Get a hold of yourself, John. Just because your best mate planned your stag night and only invited himself and you along doesn’t mean anything. At all. He’s just humouring you drinking. The way he’s been looking at you all night means nothing. Pull yourself together. You’re getting married for Christ’s sake. He doesn’t feel things that way. Or maybe he does? I’m so confused. And what exactly is he doing with his phone? God he’s so uptight. First chance I get I’m slipping him a shot.”_

 _*struts out of bathroom*_

_*Sherlock beams at him*_

> **SHERLOCK:** How long?  
>  **JOHN:** Sorry?  
>  **SHERLOCK:** Your visit.  
>  _(John sits down and gives him a quizzical look. Sherlock looks down at his chart.)_  
>  **SHERLOCK:** Estimate approximate volume discharged …  
>  **JOHN:** Stop talking now.

_*Sherlock pouts*_

… Or something like that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

And another point that I started writing in the tags, but think it’s important enough write here which turned this little gif project into a meta: I love that the lighting makes Sherlock look like he is positively **GLOWING** – like he is just so **_HAPPY_** to be spending a night out with just him and John. Blue is a calming colour, and I think just shows Sherlock is really at peace… _(well, I think at this point Sherlock is also pleasantly tipsy, so… yeah)_. John’s letting him be himself, and vice versa, because it’s just the two of them against the rest of the world. AHHHHH!! 

**Ugh, just had another thought:** Guaranteed this has been talked about before, but I’ve never come across it: The scene after this is the one with the [bisexual flag lighting](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/104028302255/the-sign-of-three-visually-tells-us-that-john) for John… could this be Sherlock subconsciously already knows what he wants _(blue = boys?)_ and the tri-colour lighting in the following scene showing us John swings both ways? Is this _SHERLOCK’S_ sexual identity scene, directly followed by John’s, which is _THEN_ followed by them on the staircase in an “over the bed view” while [they have a conversation about their sexuality](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/104035282745/international-reputations-or-the-lack-thereof)! It's definitely something to think about! Like seriously, that light is _RIGHT THERE_ on the table where **their candle** normally goes, shining like a goddamned beacon signalling “Sherlock likes boys!” while John touches his arm ever so gently. AHHH. 

And then John comes back and Sherlock’s **STILL FUCKING GLOWING.**

Until John shoots him down:

Oy, this boy has it bad. And look at John’s left eye… What is that little wink John gives Sherlock?? Is that a “we’ll talk later” wink? Then look at this:

John then pointedly avoids looking at the glowing thing _(Sherl’s happiness / sexuality?)_ , shields up. Sherlock shakes his head, blue light is hidden from view, but Sherlock’s cylinder is still glowing. And John’s cylinder is… conveniently placed. I don’t know. What am I supposed to make of that? John’s reaction here is why I think he may have had an internal monologue going while in the loo. 

I love these two so much.


End file.
